Shinigami over Prosecutor
by Stephy825
Summary: Miles Edgeworth, a famous prosecutor in America, once a defense attorney, and now...a guardian? Edgeworth has to deal with something he never thought existed, a child Shinigami. Takes place after Gramarye Trial. Chapter 4 is up!
1. When Shinigami Kid meets Prosecutor

So this is my first attempt for a crossover. And yeah, I chose Bleach and Ace Attorney. I was supposed to post this yesterday, but the internet wasn't working at all for the whole day....anyway I hope it's not that bad. Oh it's just the first chapter anyway.

* * *

May 18, 8:13 AM

Edgeworth's Mansion

Balcony

"Finally...a day off." the young prosecutor sighed. He was a man in his twenties, wearing a magenta colored suit and a white cravat or you could simply say…the usual. The man was drinking some green tea casually; his expression read that there seemed to be nothing wrong with the world right now...that's how peaceful it was.

Miles Edgeworth, a famous prosecutor in America, and friends with defense attorney Phoenix Wright...wait, back-up, and used to be defense attorney Phoenix Wright. His friend just lost his badge a month ago, because of the trial of Zak Gramarye. In truth, Edgeworth has suspicions about the evidence that Phoenix presented, puzzling over the fact that the rookie prosecutor knew that it was forged evidence.

"But that is up to Wright to figure out. Knowing him, he would be investigating about it now..." the lawyer said nonchalantly. He sipped his tea again as he gazed at the view from his home.

"Nothing could ruin this moment...after so many cases, it's nice to kick back and relax once in a while--" suddenly, the worst thing Edgeworth could think of spoiling this moment occurred...

"_E-earthquake?!_" to make things worse, the tremor was powerful enough to cause most of the furniture to fall. Edgeworth tried his best not to scream in fear, but even though that nightmare is gone, he still had bad seismophobia.

"Calm yourself Miles, you can't let your fear control you forever..!" he kept mumbling over and over, the prosecutor still trembling as the shaking continued. The cup he was just holding was already broken since Edgeworth dropped it as soon as the earthquake began...

"...it stopped." the lawyer unsteadily got up and scanned his surroundings, his calm mind finally returning. "Not much damage at least. Thank goodness..." then suddenly a crashing sound came out. Edgeworth looked to the left and found...a big hole on his house where the windows used to be. Now he was positive that wasn't a normal earthquake.

* * *

May 18, 8:17 AM

Edgeworth's Mansion

2nd floor Hallway

The prosecutor dashed inside the hall, only to find not far from him a big pile of rubble. He ran towards it and started to search for something that could tell him what had just happened. He carefully avoided the tiny glass shards from the vases that fell from the earthquake. What made him puzzled was that how the damage was done...it was as if a person was thrown--

All of a sudden, he was pushed aside from where he was looking, followed by another explosion of dust afterward. He was stunned; there was nothing there at all. Nothing that could have shoved him like that...

Edgeworth stood up shakily and stepped closer with caution. He was taken aback when he saw a large slash mark on the wall, something that could be made by some large kind of..._weapon_?

"_Run mister!"_ a faint voice yelled from behind. Edgeworth looked behind him but there was not a single soul there. Once again, he was pushed away from where he was standing and one more explosion of rubble came after. This time though, he thought that he saw some kind of large creature standing in the hallway. He couldn't see what it was, but he knew that it was there, that it existed.

"_Graaah....."_ the monster made a low growling sound at the prosecutor. "You...look tasty!" Edgeworth froze at what he heard. He didn't know what he was facing...but all he knew was that he was no match for it.

The prosecutor was about to run away when he suddenly felt something grabbing him from behind. It felt like a large hand was carrying him up in the air, and then he was face to face with some large monster. Edgeworth still couldn't see the creature that well, but he could make out one feature that stood out than the hand that was holding him.

The monster was wearing a _mask_.

"Let him go you filthy Hollow!" the prosecutor saw a figure above the creature and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor, with the monster slashed in the middle. It started to corrode away into nothingness, leaving a child standing there...with a sword in his right hand.

"Who...who are you?" he could see him clearly now. He wore a black kimono and had short light purple hair; his body though was covered in scratches and bruises. His golden eyes stared at the shaken prosecutor, who was waiting for an answer. What made him want to flee was because of the sword. It looked like an ordinary one, silver and...still slightly colored with blood at the tip. He wondered why a kid would have such a weapon, and where he learned to fight like that. He knew what that monster was, which made Edgeworth want to question him more...

"This is bad..." he mumbled. "You...you can _see_ me right?"

'What kind of question is that?' the prosecutor thought. "Of course I can see you. Is there a problem with that?" the child said nothing, but Edgeworth continued to glare at him.

"...sorry for destroying your house. But I can't stay here any longer." he turned and ran towards the hole on the wall. Then he did something which left Edgeworth in shock, he _jumped_.

"Stop!" but it was too late, he was already in the air. The prosecutor stood there, frozen as the kid in the black kimono landed on the ground like it was normal and sped away. He couldn't even see him anymore...

A light breeze ruffled his hair slightly as he stared at the view from the hole.

"...I guess I better call the repair company then...along with someone else." he went back inside and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Wright Talent Agency?...this is Mr. Edgeworth. Trucy...I need to speak with your father. _Now_."

* * *

May 18, 9:26 AM

Wright Talent Agency

"...a _Hollow_?" Phoenix repeated. Edgeworth explained everything to his friend as his house was being repaired. He thought that since he was friends with Maya, the ex-defense attorney might know something. To his dismay, it seems that Phoenix is as confused as Edgeworth.

"Yes...at least, that is what the child said when he attacked the creature." the two were sitting at the two couches on opposite side. Trucy was practicing a magic trick somewhere else. She said something about a trick with a hula-hoop or something...

"So what's the earthquake about?"

"I presume it was the battle between the Hollow and the child."

"Imagine that...a kid causing a mini earthquake!"

"Yes, and it was a powerful one as well." Phoenix suddenly stared at him. "Wh-what?"

"You sure you weren't hallucinating the whole thing?" he asked suddenly.

"What?! What makes you think that--"

"A big fear of something can do lots of things on your mind Edgeworth." he cut in.

"Then what about the hole?"

"That could have been damage from the tremors right? What if you imagined that kid and the Hollow thingy?" the prosecutor became quiet after that. He seemed to have thought about it for a moment...then, he sighed.

"...maybe you're right. Maybe...it was all in my imagination." Phoenix smiled. "Good, now...can I borrow some money from 'ya Edgeworth? I'm kinda broke right now..."

"Work for it Wright. You can't end up like Larry." that sent chills up on Phoenix's spine. "R-right...thanks for that Edgeworth."

"No problem. Now if you excuse me...I'll be leaving now."

"Aww...you're leaving already Mr. Edgeworth?" Trucy just entered the cluttered room. Edgeworth nodded. "Yes, I must be going now to check on the repairs. Take care of Wright Trucy."

"Of course I will! Daddy needs all the help he can get!" she beamed happily. The prosecutor gave the little magician a small smile and shut the door.


	2. When the Mission is Given

Chapter 2 - When the Mission is given

Seireitei

12th Division Barracks

"Phew...that was too close." the child shinigami sighed. He was resting at his own room, or at least, he claims it is. The other shinigami of the 12th division decided not to argue with that, besides, he has some authority even though he's just a child, and he's even younger than the 10th captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Lying on the bed, the purple haired kid gazed at the sky from his window, and wondered about the events that happened that day.

"That man...could see Shinigami? I thought Captain said that humans can't see us..." his questions were interrupted by a girl walking in. She was quite small and had black hair with slightly parted bangs and is pulled back into a long braid. She wore a black kimono and a white sash around her waist like him except she had a sort of armband on her left sleeve, with the sign '12' in kanji. She also wore a dark red chocker around her neck, but the kid didn't really know why she wore it. "How was your day at the Human World Hiko?" the girl asked him with her green eyes gleaming like she anticipated it was exciting.

"Okay...I guess." he sat up from his position. The way he said it damped the girl's spirits a bit, though everyone thinks that she holds no such emotion anyway. "You know Nemu, I met a human who could see shinigami!" he beamed. "Does that mean he's a special kind of human?" Hiko asked. The girl said stayed silent, which was pretty normal for Hiko and the rest of the 12th division. Finally, after thinking about how to explain, she spoke. "A small amount of humans may have higher spiritual energy than regular humans Hiko, the most basic ability they have if they do possess it is that they can see and interact with spiritual beings, mainly us Shinigami, Hollows and other souls..." Nemu saw that Hiko was just staring at her. "Hiko are you listening?"

"H-huh..? Oh um...yeah." he stuttered. "Few humans can see and touch us, got it." he simply stated.

"...you weren't listening at all weren't you?" the boy just smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, a black butterfly, or better known as the Hell Butterfly, entered the room from the window, landing on Hiko's finger. The little butterfly began to move slightly on his finger, relaying the message to the kid shinigami.

"What does it say?" Nemu asked.

"Something about the captain wanting to see us." the Hell Butterfly flew away after that.

"_Captain?_ What is it about?"

"Dunno. But he wants us there right now so we better hurry." Nemu nodded and they both ran out of the room.

Seireitei

Shinigami Research and Development Institute

"Captain Kurotsuchi, Shimizu and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi have arrived." a shinigami reported to his captain. The two went inside the large room. It was filled with different colored chemicals and all kinds of machinery Hiko couldn't recognize at all, probably for experiments that the captain loves to operate on.

"Captain..." Nemu was about to ask when Hiko cut in. "Captain, what's up?" he said with his usual innocent and energetic voice. The captain had white and black make-up all over his face and body. He wore a large, white hat and had a long robe as well. His golden brown eyes seemed to take a glimpse at the two shinigami before returning to what he was working on, which probably is some kind of new invention to help the Soul Society.

"So...why did you call us captain?" Hiko asked again. All of a sudden he spoke in his usual tone, which honestly scared Hiko a bit. The kid shinigami never really got used to his tone, though Nemu did.

"You have been assigned to an area somewhere in the United States..."

"Um...somewhere? Where exactly?"

"Los Angeles."

"_Eh?_" he had confusion written all over his face.

"It's a city in that country Hiko." Nemu answered the confused boy.

"Never heard of it." she didn't show it, but she gave a small, faint smile at him.

"How about California?" Hiko shook his head.

"You don't need to know where you are headed. Just make sure you don't die. I still need to examine you after you come back from your assignment." the captain commanded.

"Yes sir!" Hiko made a salute and was about to go out of the room until he realized one thing. "Captain, how long am I going to stay there?" he paused before he answered him.

"Three months."

"That long..?" Captain Kurotsuchi didn't reply, which would be a yes. "...okay. I'll get ready."

"You leave in an hour." then that was the last thing he heard from him, because after that, Hiko and Nemu were escorted out of the room.

Seireitei

12th Division Barracks

Entrance

"'Kay I'm done!" he was carrying a light backpack with a bunch of healing items and emergency food in it.

"Are you sure that's all you're going to bring Hiko..?" Nemu asked.

"Yup! It'll be fine! I won't die, the captain told me so!" he flashed a big smile at her.

"Promise..?" only then Hiko noticed how long three months is going to be. He isn't going back to Soul Society for a while...

"Of course." then with a Hell Butterfly on his shoulder, he raised his sword and opened the Senkaimon, a gate used to travel between the human world and the Soul Society. Hiko walked in and turned before the gate closed.

"See ya Nemu!" he called while waving his hand.

"Good luck Hiko..." Nemu replied, and then the doors closed shut.


	3. When the Introduction is Made

A/N : Yup, I finally updated this story! Thanks, dr. shrink! you gave me enough motivation to withstand my sister's scratches and finish this chapter!...yeah, I'm kidding about the scratches thing, but since I normally type my stories at around 10 in the evening, she tends to get mad at me 'cuz I'm supposed to be sleeping. XD

Anyway, please enjoy the third chapter of Shinigami over Prosecutor! :3 Please review too!

* * *

Chapter 3 - When the Introduction is Made

May 18, 4:56 PM

Edgeworth's Mansion

Entrance

"Thank you for repairing my house." he said to the workers while bowing. After a few murmurs in the group, they all went inside a truck and drove away.

Edgeworth was standing in front of his house with his dog, Pesu. The Labrador snuggled to his master as they entered the house, and this time with no big, gaping hole. The prosecutor was still wondering how to replace all the furniture, but at least people won't ask about a large opening anymore.

Suddenly, Edgeworth heard the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find Phoenix and Trucy standing there, with Phoenix having a bigger grin than usual...

"Hey Edgeworth. You don't mind us staying for a while would you?" the ex-defense attorney asked.

"I was afraid you would say that." he replied calmly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Phoenix said with a small chuckle and Edgeworth gave a rare smile at his old friend.

"You may come in...but only because you have a impatient child with you." the prosecutor already noticed the pouting Trucy beside her foster father.

"Can we go in now?" she asked, still with the adorable pouting face plastered all over her.

"Of course." Edgeworth gestured the two to the living room, and Trucy gaped. "Wow..! This place is _huge_!" the young magician exclaimed. "How come our home isn't as big as Uncle Edgeworth's?"

"_Uncle_..?" the prosecutor repeated in confusion. Phoenix laughed. "Trucy likes calling you that. She decided to after I told her many things about you."

"Like?" he was slightly afraid of asking.

"Like how you met and you being a cold person before!" the little girl beamed happily. Edgeworth sweat dropped, he'd prefer not to think about his past self. But he thought it wouldn't be that bad if Trucy knew...or so he hoped.

"Doggie!" Trucy exclaimed as she started to pet Pesu and the dog responded with a bark and a wagging tail. "Why can't we have a doggie Daddy?"

"He's broke Trucy. He can't help it." Edgeworth replied coolly, and Phoenix gave a small cough. "Sorry, was I correct?"

"...yeah." the ex-defense attorney grimaced.

* * *

May 18, 5:25 PM

Gatewater Hotel

Lobby

"Where's the clerk when you need one? I've been standing here for two hours and no one has come in here!" in front of the desk stood a tall man with ruffled dirty blond hair and wore a simple striped shirt with jeans. The guy continued to tap his foot on the ground impatiently with an annoyed look on his face. "Man, how long are they gonna take?!" he yelled angrily.

All of a sudden, a large sliding door appeared behind the man to his shock and surprise. He continued to stare at it until the door slid open and revealed a teen in a black kimono stepping out of the door.

"Phew. Made it without any problems." the boy noticed the man shivering in fear as he went closer to him. "Hey, you're not supposed to be here." Hiko took out his zanpakuto and hit the man's forehead with its hilt. "Don't worry, Soul Society is better than wandering around till you become a Hollow!" the boy grinned. A bright light shone from the man, and then he was lifted up. "W-wait! I don't want to go!" he shouted to Hiko.

"_Too late_." he replied with a smile, and soon it was just the shinigami inside the empty lobby. "Wonder why he's in this place...he's a plus! He can't talk to live humans..." then Edgeworth suddenly crossed his mind. "...then why could he?"

The boy pondered it for awhile, but then sighed. "Thinking about it now won't do much, I'll just wait till a Hollow comes..." he thought as he went out of the lobby and proceeded to wait in front of the hotel.

--o--

"I'm bored..!" Hiko whined aloud; he knew that nobody would hear him, so he was contented to shout out his problem. Reaching towards his backpack, he got out a rice ball and ate it, while still checking if his cell phone would ring or not.

"This is _so_ boring..." he mumbled. For the past ten minutes, Hiko has been watching people walk by, not noticing him at all. In truth, he felt a little lonely...there was no one to talk to, and a Hollow probably wouldn't show up any time soon. "Waiting here won't do much, I want someone to talk to!" he pouted. Then he had an idea, "I'll go find that guy again!" satisfied he finally had something to do, Hiko started searching around for the mansion he saw before.

* * *

May 18, 7:20 PM

Eldoon's Noodles

"Why are we here again?" Edgeworth asked in annoyance. The three of them were staying at a noodle stand for dinner. Actually...it's more of a noodle cart. With only four, worn out wheels and a big, red sign with 'Eldoon's Noodles' written on it, you could say this cart's really old...and probably something Edgeworth thought he would ever go to at all...but here he was, standing with his old friend and adopted daughter, ordering some noodles...

"Because...we don't want to bother you in your house, so we brought you here!" Phoenix laughed. "You're paying Edgeworth!"

"Why me?!" he shouted back. The last thing he wanted is his money being spent on a disgusting piece of broth!

"Daddy doesn't have any money!" Trucy replied back. Both of the attorneys flinched, then after some time the prosecutor sighed. "Hmph...I guess I have no choice..." he grabbed a wallet from his pocket and took out a bunch of bills, and then he gave it to the old guy. "_Here_." the man quickly snatched it and began cooking his noodles.

"...I suddenly regret giving him my money." Edgeworth mumbled. Phoenix stifled a small laugh.

* * *

May 18, 8:19 PM

Eldoon's Noodles

"Come again!" the man shouted as they walked away from the cart and the old man began to pull it somewhere else. Edgeworth never thought noodles could be that salty...and he was glad that the cart was finally out of his sight. He'll never want to go there again. _Ever_.

"Thanks for the dinner, but we have to go home already." Phoenix suddenly said. The prosecutor simply nodded in response. "See you soon Uncle Edgeworth!" Trucy smiled as the ex-defense attorney held her hand and walked her back to the office.

"I'll never get used to her calling me that..." he mumbled. "Might as well head home too." as soon as Edgeworth turned around, his eyes widened. By a lone street post was the kid he saw before...the one with that saved him from the monster!

"Am I hallucinating _again_?!" he thought. But the figure didn't disappear; instead, when he saw Edgeworth, a small smile crept on his face.

"I finally found you!" he exclaimed happily. The prosecutor flinched; a hallucination doesn't shout to you like that...or runs towards you with a big grin..!

"H-hey wait! Slow down--" too late, the two collided and Edgeworth fell on the floor, with the kid on top of him.

"S-sorry! I got excited..." the child quickly scrambled away from him and stood up. "The name's Hiko! Nice to meet ya!" he beamed as he extend his arm to the prosecutor. Edgeworth hesitantly took his hand and got up as well.

"W-who are you exactly?" he stammered. 'Hiko' looked confused. "I just told you, I'm Hiko! A shinigami!"

"_Shinigami_?" Edgeworth repeated. But that translates to..."_Death god_?! You're a death god?!" he yelled in shock, taking a few steps back as a result.

"No...why would I be?"

"You said you're a shinigami!"

"Yeah, I am." now Edgeworth was confused.

"If you aren't a death god...then what is a shinigami?" the boy seemed to ponder about it before speaking.

"Okay...a shinigami is a person who helps guide lost souls in the human world to another world called 'Soul Society' which in your terms, Heaven." he paused so the man could catch up. "But our other main job is to fight and defeat Hollows, and cleanse them from their sins and also lead them to Soul Society--"

"Did you say _Hollow_? You mean...the one that attacked me earlier this morning?" he interrupted.

"Yup! That's a Hollow, a soul that has been corrupt since he or she wasn't able to be guided to the Soul Society. But don't judge them to be all evil...oh wait they are. But what I mean is that they used to be normal souls before. Yet...they lose their hearts when they turn to a Hollow, so we shinigami tend to have no choice but to fight 'em." Edgeworth just nodded slowly. "That's what shinigami are here for, to guide the 'pluses' or souls to the Soul Society, and defeating Hollows so they also go in peace."

"What about Hell?" Hiko flinched slightly. He didn't expect that question at all. "That's where Hollows that have done awful deeds like murder or theft before they die go to. I haven't encountered any Hollows that get sent there...but I've heard that it's a really scary place filled with torture..." Hiko's voice trailed off so Edgeworth didn't hear what the boy said after that.

"Anyway, I have a favor." the prosecutor was surprised by the sudden change of mood. "Y-yes..?"

"Can I stay with you for three months?" Edgeworth was already shocked over the information Hiko told him, and now he asks to stay with him?! For three _whole_ months?!

"Why that long?" he tried to make sure that his voice was as calm as possible, but inside he was sort of freaking out. So the monster was real? It wasn't a dream? And the boy standing there...smiling. That isn't a dream too right?

"Because captain said so." the shinigami mumbled.

"Captain?"

"Yeah...anyway, there are a lot of things to explain but--" he was cut off with a loud yawn. "I'm kinda sleepy. I've been trying to find you for the past three hours so..." the boy said sheepishly. "Can I please stay? Pretty please?" Hiko was even doing the puppy dog eyes thing. The prosecutor cringed. What should he do? Hiko doesn't seem like a threat...and he told him a lot of things that he had never even knew existed...maybe...it won't be a bad idea to let him stay for a little while...

"Fine." Hiko eyes widened with excitement. "Really?! I can?! Thank you so much!!" he hugged Edgeworth in joy and the prosecutor was surprised by his strength which is why he fell on the ground again. "By the way, what's your name?" Hiko asked.

"Miles Edgeworth..." he was still a bit stunned from what happened just a few seconds ago...

"'Kay Mr. Edgeworth! Let's go back home!" Hiko flashed a big smile at him. Edgeworth sighed, now he has a child with him..._again_. The prosecutor wished that he wouldn't cause too much trouble...

He had no idea how wrong he was.


	4. When Siblings Chat Together

Chapter 4 - When Siblings Chat Together

May 18, 8:43 PM

Edgeworth's Mansion

Guest Room

"For now, you can use this room Hiko." the shinigami gaped at the room he entered in as Edgeworth was standing beside the door. The place was lavishly decorated with a large, light-ish yellow bed, a flat TV, a brown closet enough to fit Hiko himself in it (if he bended), a window stretching to the floor with a nice view of the garden, and a bunch of other stuff that would make you instantly believe whoever owned this room has money to spend. "Wow..! This is awesome..!" as soon as he said that, he jumped on the bed and bounced on it happily.

"Waah...so comfy...is this really my room Mr. Edgeworth?" Hiko asked as he glanced around the golden yellow walls of the room.

The prosecutor nodded. "For the time being, yes..." he gave a small smile as the boy stopped moving and stayed still on the bed, his eyes meeting Edgeworth's. "You must be tired Hiko, you better sleep soon."

"Mhm...okay." he turned and was about to leave the room when Hiko spoke up again. "Thank you Mr. Edgeworth..."

"...you're welcome." and then he closed the door. The shinigami exhaled a little while closing his eyes, and then opened them again as he stared at the flesh-orange colored ceiling. All of a sudden, he heard a small ring coming from his backpack. Crawling on the bed and touching the floor with his slipper, he picked it up and took out his light-blue cell phone from the dangling bag. Flipping it open, he pressed a button and placed the phone on his ear, waiting for whoever called to respond-

"_Hiko!_ Are you okay? You haven't made contact for the entire day!" a voice screamed from the microphone.

"Nemu, _please!_ You don't need to shout..." Hiko replied back. "I can take care of myself."

"Still...I want to know where you are and what are you doing."

"You don't have to know Nemu. Being my sister doesn't mean that you have to bug me all the time you know!"

"But I've researched about it and it said that's what they do..." she replied.

"...which is why little brothers don't like their sisters much." Hiko mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"_Nothing!_" he said a little too suddenly. "By the way Nemu...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah..? What is it?" Nemu said with a little suspicion in her voice.

"_Gigai._" Hiko uttered simply.

"What?" Nemu replied, slightly shocked as to why he wanted one in the first place. "Why do you want a Gigai?"

"I'm staying here for three months, I might as well enjoy myself here while it lasts..." the shinigami responded. "And...it might be easier to talk to Mr. Edgeworth that way." he murmured to himself. "So can you? Please?"

"You want me to sneak a Gigai..? Are you crazy?"

"Not really, I'm counting on you Nemu 'kay?"

"...f-fine...tomorrow, wherever you are, alright?"

"Yup. Thanks sis." and then they were disconnected. Closing the phone and dropping it in his backpack, he jumped on the bed and lay down, exhaling in relief. "I wonder...how Mr. Edgeworth's gonna react to this. Now that I think about it," his neutral face turned to a slight frown. "How do you use a Gigai anyway? I heard you can become a human but..." Hiko sighed again. "Never mind, I'll just ask Nemu tomorrow."

The shinigami yawned loudly, closed the lamp beside him making the room lose its light, and went under the light red blanket. The aircon was on pretty high, but the blanket felt warm all the same. "Good night." he mumbled to himself. And soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

May 19, 7:15 AM

Edgeworth's Mansion

Dining Room

"Morning..." Hiko mumbled as he wobbly walked inside of the large room. Grabbing the nearest chair he could see from his blurry vision, he swiftly sat down and rested his head on his folded arms. Edgeworth was watching him while he was eating his breakfast, which of course Hiko had no idea what it was since it was his first time seeing it, all he knows is that it's made of meat and something. The shinigami didn't bother asking anymore, since his body felt too tired to move much anyway. He didn't know exactly what was wrong with him, but he thought it may be the fact that he was on Earth now, in a completely foreign country. And the only way he's conversing with Edgeworth perfectly was the invention his captain's squad made to translate languages with a press of a button. Hiko was wearing that right now in his left ear, but why would he care about that now..? The only reason why he got up was because he was supposed to meet Nemu at the morning, and he can't miss that.

A small smirk appeared on the man's face as Hiko groggily lifted his head up to the prosecutor. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked the child.

"Not really...just tired." he replied with a stifled yawn. "Oh yeah, I'm going out for the morning." the adult didn't try to press him simply because he wasn't a normal child. If he was going somewhere even at this state, it must be important, and probably something out of this world. "Be careful then." he muttered in reply as he fork in the last piece of his meal. Edgeworth then grabbed the white plate off the clean table cloth and went outside of the dining room, leaving Hiko there to snooze for another few minutes.

* * *

May 19, 7:43 AM

Park

"Nemu..?" Hiko mumbled sleepily as he entered the area from a roof. The entire place was thankfully deserted, and as he scanned it more, he smirked when he saw the single person he wanted to see. Jumping down, he landed easily and safely on the ground and ran towards his supposed _'sister'_. "You have the Gigai?" the girl nodded slowly and handed a boy's body to him. The gigai had all the features that Hiko himself had, except the clothes consisted of a simple white tee and jeans. "...you're more silent than usual."

"..." after staring at each other for a few seconds, the kid shinigami sighed. "Never mind, how do I use the Gigai?"

All of a sudden Hiko felt his whole body being drawn to it, like a vacuum. He couldn't explain it, but the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. Blinking twice, Hiko stood up, but strangely he felt stiff, like he had to put more effort to bend his arms. "Ouch...what happened?" the boy looked down, and then was shocked at what he saw. He wasn't wearing a black kimono at all; instead it was the clothes that he saw on the Gigai before-

"I'm...a human now?"

"Not exactly," Nemu suddenly spoke up. "Your functions are like a human, but you can always leave the body to go back to your original form."

"...for a second there I thought Captain placed some kind of mute spell on you." he grinned. The girl didn't seem that amused, which made Hiko's smile disappear. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing." she responded bluntly.

"You were more active yesterday-"

"I'm leaving." she interrupted, which earned a shocked face from Hiko. He honestly had never seen her like this before, this cold...with no emotions at all. She has always seen her as an annoying person who cares a lot for him, more than the captain. Yet that was only what, a few months ago? When he first met Nemu, she was like this too...but she grew to him quickly, and really treated him like family.

Before Hiko could say anything, the gate opened right in front of them, and she entered it without another word. A few seconds later, he was left all alone in the park, with having no idea how he was going to use this body of his...and why Nemu suddenly became so quiet.

* * *

**A/N : Yeah, I'm sorry for it being kind of short, I was supposed to make it longer, but I decided to split that into another chapter. ^ ^ **

**And yes, if Nemu is really OOC, that will be explained in other chapters. Don't take it too seriously please...  
**

**Please Review~  
**


End file.
